preguntenle al elenco
by chicaaventurera
Summary: lugar donde pueden preguntarle , lo que quieran a los participantes de todas la temporadas de drama total. no sean timidos y pasen y pregunten los que se les vega a la mente
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno e visto muchos fics de ask , asi que me dije y por que no hago uno yo , haci que aquí esta.**

**Este de de drama total , pueden hacer la pregunta que quieran ellos estarán muy felices de contestarles , y no importan que tan vergonsosa sea , solo hágala.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chicaaventurera: gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews

Courtney : por que estamos aquí

Chicaaventurera: están aquí para contestar las preguntas de sus fans , o aparte los salve de otra temporada de chris , y ahora la preguntas

**Reviews de izzy **

**NaikoPink**** :** **¿Tu y owen aun están saliendo?**

Izzy : claro que si

**NB y You**** :****ERES HERMOSA OWEN ES EL TIPO MAS SUERTUDO DEL MUNDO!**

Izzy : jejeje , gracias

**aisakahyuuga**** : ****¿Todavía te gusta Owen?**

Izzy : si ( se va corriendo hacia la cocina de chef)

**Reviews de trent **

**NaikoPink**** :**** ¿Aun sientes algo por Gewn?**

Trent : no en verdad , ya no

**Dawm : sigues sintiendo algo por gwen ...¿la quieres recuperar?**

Trent : como dije antes no , y aun que aun la quisiera , no trataria de recuperar ya que con Duncan es mas feliz , de lo que fue conmigo

**Reviews para jo**

**NaikoPink**** : ****¿Eres virgen?**

Jo : algo asi ( se sonroja y desvia la vista)

**Astaroth The Killer**** : ****te gusta brick? porque parece que siempre compites con el para estar serca a el, hasta lightnig es mas fuerte y mejor competidor**

Jo : claro que no ese moja pantalones , jamás me va a gustar a mi ,que soy una campeona

**Reviews para cody**

**NaikoPink**** : ****¿PORQUE COÑO DEJAS A CIERRA EN LA FRIENDS ZONE?**

Cody : por que ,esta loca

**NB y You**** :****si sierra esta loca pero...POR AMOR A DRAMA TOTAL! Es lo mejor que te pudo pasar!**

Cody : eso no es normal , y lo mejor que me aya pasado es conocer a gwen

**Reviews para heather**

**NaikoPink** **: ****¿En verdad te gusta Alejandro?, ¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?**

Heather : al , el no me gusta , y no no estamos saliendo y jamás lo haremos

**Ahora reviews para gwen (aplaude y chifla****)**

**NaikoPink**** : ****¿Que fue esa miradita que le diste a Treng en la secuela?**

Gwen : esa mirada solo fue de amigos

**Ónix : 1) aun eres la novia de duncan? (espero respuesta positiva)****  
****2) que es lo que te gustaria hacerle a la bruja heather si pudieras?****  
****3) que es lo que harias si tubieras el control de la isla por un dia?**

Gwen : 1) si , aun soy su novia :) , 2) a hearher me gustaria dejarla calva de nuevo ,( pone cara de maldad) , y 3) pues en realidad no sabria que decirte , solo que a mis amigos les dejaría el dia libre y a los demás los castigaría, y los haría comer la comida del chef todo el dia

**Reviews para justin**

**NaikoPink** **:** **¿Alguna vez te a gustado alguien en la serie?, ¿Quien es?**

Justin : no nunca , solo yo mismo ( lo dice mientras se ve en el espejo sin camisa)

**Reviews para leshawna **

**NaikoPink** **:** **¿Porque no sales con Harold?, ¿él no te gusta?**

Leshawna : si salgo con Harold , pero como amigos , pues si me gusta ,pero este bombom todavía no quiere tener un relación

**Reviews para noah :**

**NaikoPink** **: ****¿te gusta seidy?**

Noah : no ( lo dice sin despegar su vista de su libro)

**Reviews para Duncan**

**onix1) donde y que estubo haciendo el tiempo que desaparecio en la tercera temporada?2) sigues de novio con gwen? 3) que es lo que harias si tubieras el control de la isla por un dia?**

Duncan: 1 ) estuve bajando por todo el mundo , robando y escapando de la policía , 2) como dijo mi princesa aun seguimos juntos , 3) tendría mi venganza con todos los que le hicieron algo a mi solecito

**NaikoPink** **:** **Si te enteras de que a Treng aun le gusta Gewn ¿te enojarías?, ¿que arias?**

Duncan : claro que me enojaría , y le advertiría que si llegara a pensar en ella , hablarle o tan siquiera verla , lo mataria

**NB y You** **:****amigo eres un tipo genial pero...encerio Harold y Cody te ganaron de un** **golpe?**

Duncan : tenia la cara mojada no lo vi venir y cody , apenas Sali de pelear con un oso

**Reviews para scott**

**onix1) sientes algo por dawn?2) te sientes arrepentido por usarla? si, es asi, que harias para recuperarla?**

Scott : 1) en verdad si , si siento algo por dawn , 2) me arrepiento mucho de a verla usado , haría lo que fuera para recuperarla , como pelear con un tiburón , si eso amerita que me perdone

**Astaroth The Killer****: que es lo que sientes por Danw? o sientes algo por zoey?**

Scott : como dije anteriormente si , si me gusta dawn , y por zoey solo amistad

**Reviews para dawn**

**onix 1) te gusta scott apesar de lo que te hizo?2) realemente tienes poderes lunares o raros como sea el caso...?**

dawn : 1) si a pesar de todo lo que me hizo aun lo quiero y mucho , 2) no , no tengo ningún poder

**Astaroth The Killer****:** **alguna vez haz experimentado con yerbas?**

Dawn : no , no e experimentado con nada

**NB y You**** : ****eres un ejemplo a seguir y una de mis competidoras favoritas ¿me enseñas a leer auras?**

Dawn : gracias , y claro cuando quieras , te enseno

**Reviews para b**

**onix****1) por que rayos no hablas?**

B: ( levanta los brazos diciendo " no se ")

**Astaroth The Killer**** : ****por que no puedes hablar?**

B: ( levanta los brazos diciendo " no se ")

**NB y You****. . . Hablame . . .**

B: : )

**Reviews para chris**

**onix****para cris: 1) como haces para sobrevivir a la radiacion, las demandas y demas?****  
****2) cuanto le pagas al chef de sueldo para que te aguante?****  
****3) sientes algo por la rubia escandalosa?**

Chris : 1) la razón es por que soy invencible , 2) no lo se yo nole pago , la paga la cadena y los productores , pero te puedo acegurar que menos que yo , 3) por la rubia escandalosa es sexy , pero por ahora no siento nada

**NB y You****hay muchos otros participantes que son heroes ¿porque elegiste a esos participantes?**

Chris : yo no los eligi los eligio la cadena

**Reviewa para zoey**

**Astaroth The Killer****como puedes estar solita sin amigos ni novio si eres tan linda?**

Zoey : no estoy sola , mikey y yo ya somos novios y gracias por decir que soy linda

**Reviews para ****lighting**

**Astaroth The Killer** **terminaste la primaria?**

Lighting : chavan ( no se si asi se escribe ) claro que la termine

**Reviews para brick **

**Astaroth The Killer** **: ****¿Eres virgen?**

Brick : si senor

**Reviews para anne marie**

**Astaroth The Killer****: te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy resbalosa?**

Anne marie : no nunca ( se pone mas aerosol en el cabello)

**Reviews para mikey**

**Astaroth The Killer****:****tienes a dos chicas a tu disposicion (zoey y ann maria) por que no aprovechas?**

Mikey: si no lo recuerdas anne marie no me gusta , le gusta a vito y yo ando con zoey

**Reviews para Ezequiel**

**Dragonlector**** : ****si ya regrasaste a ser normal ¿que tubieron que hacer para que regresaras a la normalidad? , no te molesta que siempre seas el primer expulsado? ,por que en la primera temporada la que merecia la expulsion era Courtney**

Ezequiel : pues , fue un tratamiento muy doloroso , me expulsan por que tienen miedo de que gane el millón , y courtney , si merecía ser expulsada

**Reviews para courtney**

**NB y You**** :****¿cual es tu problema? Gwen es una gran chica y segun tu Duncan es un idiota entonces?que te importan lo que hagan?**

Courtney: gwen es una besucona de novios y Duncan es un idiota infiel , mi problema es que quiero hacerlos pagar por haberme humillado en televisión nacional

**Reviews para lydnsay**

**NB y You**** : ****tu** **eres la mas honesta ¿quien es mas guapo segun tu Justin o Alejandro?**

Lydnsay : dire que justin , ya que si digo Alejandro heather se enojaría conmigo

Chicaaventurera : ahora los reviews generales

**NB y You**** : ****¿si eligeran a otro jugador para ganar la competencia a cual seria? No pueden ser ustedes mismos**

Gwen : Duncan

Duncan : gwen

Sierra : ¡!CODY!

Cody : ( escondiéndose de sierra) gwen

Sadie : katie

Katie : sadie

Chicaaventurera : gwen o Duncan

Courtney : pero tu ni siquiera participas

Chicaaventurera : y eso que , yo los amo a ellos asi que ellos ganarían

**Dragonlector****:que piensa cada uno de como canta? y sean sinseros y an escuchado a Ezequiel cantar? si no lo an escuchado pues busquen el video **

Chris : y si todos vieron a Ezequiel cantar una ves que termino la temporada , todos vieron cada episodio en su casa

Courtney : yo canto hermoso

Duncan : a quien le importa como cante

Gwen: um bien creo

Alejandro : muy bien afinado

Izzy: bien y si , siempre cantando cosas looocas

Chicaaventurera: soy una diosa en el canto


	3. Chapter 3

Chicaaventure: lalalala, estoy y aburrida ( se tira al piso y rueda)

Todos: ( agarran sus reviews y se van)

**Reviews para blainely**

**NB : ¿sientes algo por crhis?**

Blainely : no siento nada es atractivo , pero no me gusta

**Reviews para cody**

**Cody: ( escondido en mi closet)**

**NB :ABRE LOS MALDITOS Y BESA A ZIERRA!**

Cody : nunca , oiste nunca

**Reviews para dawn**

**You: ¿encerio te gusta scott? ,¿porque?**

Dawn : es encerio y pues puedo ver en su aura que es bueno , solo que le negaron amor de niño por eso hace lo que hace

**Reviews para Duncan**

**You : ****ve y pateale los traseros a harold y cody!**

Duncan: amigo eso ya lo hize hace mucho tiempo

**Dragon Oscuro ****Como lograste soportar a Courtney todo ese tiempo?**

Duncan : viejo , ni yo lo se

**Reviews para courtney**

**You : SUPERALO. ****Eres linda pero muy mandona, engreida y quien sabe que mas**

Courtney : lo superare cuando tenga mi venganza y no soy mandona , y te las veras con mis abogados

**Dragon Oscuro:**** A ti que te pasa? Llamar a los abogados para obligar al programa a incluirte en la segunda temporada, eso fue totalmente injusto, que clase de manitica eres? Y algo más...un contrato para que Duncan sea tu novio, en serio, de que te fumas? Amiga, las drogas destruyen**

Courtney : primero quien te crees para decirme eso , asi es mi estilo de vida idiota y yo jamás me drogaría

**onix1)ya que has ido a ver a tantos doctores de leyes (abogados) por que no vas a uno en medicina, particularmente a un psicólogo/psiquiatra, por tu obsecion con DxG? 2)no tienes otros motivos en la vida que fastidiarlos?**

Courtney : 1) yo no estoy odsecionada con el dxg lo detesto , 2) claro que si los cumpliré cuando destruya ala muy babosa de gwen y al sin vergüenzas de Duncan

**Reviews para chef**

**onix****1)cuanto te pagan por soportar a cris y torturar adolescentes? 2)siendo un sargento militar de lo que sea, por que no estas en el ejercito**?

Chef : 1) me pangan diez mil por semana 2) trabaja en esto por que me ofrecieron cosas , que el ejercito no puede ofrecer

**Reviews para mike**

**onix****1)** **si a "vito" le gusta anna maria, a ti zoey , quien le gusta "mal"? 2)como te llevas con esta personalidad nueva y con las ya anteriores? 3) como fue que duncan te conoció cuando eras "mal"? o mejor dicho que hiciste para terminar asi.**

Mike: 1) el no a mostrado interés amoroso por nadien 2) ya me llevo mejor , ya que aparecen solo cuando estoy solo 3) ni yo lose

**Reviews para lightnight**

**onix****eres el gran atleta pero fuiste vencido/humillado por un "nerd", como repercutió es en tu vida?**

Lightnight : chavan , eso no afecto mi vida , ya que lo deje ganar

**Reviews para gwen**

**Dragon oscuro ****Soy tu fan, me gusta la relación que llevas con Duncan y siempre te he apoyado, pero hay algo en lo que debo decir que me decepcionaste, en la segunda temporada, aceptaste hacer un trato con el equipo de Trent para regalarles los desafíos, cuando tú en ningún momento le pediste a Trent que te diera los desafíos, no le debías nada al equipo de Trent, él hizo todo solo, lo habrían expulsado de todos modos, por que aceptaste ese trato? Fue decepcionante, pero sigo siendo tu fan y aun te considero una gran competidora**

Gwen: no se que decir , acepte por que crei que era mi obligación

**Reviews para geoff**

**Dragon oscuro ****Ya se te bajaron los humos amigo? Porque con lo presumido que te volviste quería lanzarte a los tiburones**

Geoff : ya se me bajaron , y no había necesidad de hacer eso viejo

**Reviews para trent**

**Dragon oscuro ****En** **la segunda temporada...que fumaste amigo? Te volviste bastante loco, he oído que el amor te vuelve algo...idiota, pero eso fue demasiado**

Trent : es solo que no los celos y el amor no me dejaron actuar bien

**Reviews para Alejandro**

**Ónix ****1)que te gusta heather es obvio, aun que lo niegues, no tienes miedo que ella se fije en otro por orgullo?2) si eso pasara que harías al respecto?3) que sentiste al vivir tanto tiempo dentro de ese robot ?**

Alejandro 1) ja eso nunca va a pasar 2) si pasara no tendría de que preocuparme ya que ella me ama , solo ella aria eso para darme celos es todo 3) fue algo raro

**Reviews para chris**

**onix** **cuantos años tienes en verdad? (no vale mentir y no cuentan los arreglos del cirujano**)

chris : no tengo por que decirte y yo nunca me e ello una operacion

**reviews para Scott**

**ónix 1)si dakota al tocar desecho radiactivo muto en "dakotazoide" tu por ser medio destripado por un tiburón mutante no debió pasarte algo similar? 2) como rayos te recuperaste después de semejante paliza y saliste de la incubadora metálica?**

Scott : 1) no ya que yo no toque desechos toxicos y 2) dawn me cuido y gracias a ella volvia a la normalidad

Chicaaventurera : reviews general , juntece todos

**NB : ¿Que se siente ganar drama total?**

Heather : genial , estos fracasados por fin vieron de que estoy echa

Duncan: bien supongo

Cameron : genial , gracias a eso Sali de mi burbuja

Owen : bien , gracias al dinero compre mucha comida e hice fiestas

**NB y You:****para Duncan y Gwen: nos recomiendan una pelicula de terror para ver**

gwen : ( ella y Duncan intercambian miradas)

los dos : el conjuro

**que les parecen las parejas con las que los han puesto?¿han considerado hacerlas de verdad?**

Courtney : no , es inapectable

Gwen : unas que otras las acepto

Duncan: yo solo acepto el gwencan

Cody: solo acepto donde me emparejan con gwen

Sierra: yo acepto casi todas , ya que yo e iniciado uno que otro club

**onix****1)aquí se aproxima el día de la madre, como se relacionan con sus propias madres y que les darían?****  
****2) se acerca halloween, de que se disfrazarían?****  
****3) los que fueron a mundial, cual destino repetirían y que harían**?

Gwen : pues bien , ella es muy dulce conmigo y yo simpre le hago algún retracto, gatubela y Londres el beso en el confesionario

Duncan : ella es la que me defiende de mis padre la amo y ese dia siempre le compro un pastel de chocolate es su favorito , de batman y Londres el beso en el confesionario

Courtney : ella siempre es tan dedicada como yo le doy mas memorias para su pda , de princesa y hawaii

Heather: nunca la veo asi que se diría que estable , un vestido , de vampiro y hawaii para ganar de nuevo

**Dragon Oscuro****Como soportaron por tanto tiempo a Chris y a las comidas del Chef? Bueno, el Chef da miedo, pero sus comidas debieron haber hecho algo en sus estómagos, respecto a Chris, por que no lo lanzaron por el avión cuando viajaron por el mundo?**** Como lograban soportar a Chris y a las comidas del Chef?****  
****Por que no los arrojaron por la borda cuando viajaron por el mundo? Bueno, del chef lo entiendo, el tipo es aterrador, pero Chris, vamos Duncan, creí que eras un tipo rudo**

Tods : no lo sabemos

**Ónix duncan/gwen:1) tienen algun plan a futuro, digo aparte de hacer pagar a cris por los años de tortura?**

Gwen : planeamos mudarnos a new york los dos juntos

Duncan : y entrar ala universidad y después vemos que nos depara el futuro

chicaaventurera : ay que lendo bueno otra noticia mana 26de octubre es mi cumple siiii


	4. Chapter 4

Chicaaventurera : gracias a **ONIX , GUEST , DRAGON OSCURO Y NB Y YOU **, por sus felicitaciones de cumple , ahora si las preguntas

**Reviews para gwen , Duncan y cody **

**onix : ****para duncan y gwen : si han dicho que todo esta de 10 pero que paso en TD all stars cuando le diste mas importancia a lo que hacia courtney que a lo que le pasaba a tu novia? que paso despues de esa temporada para que volvieran?**

Duncan: amigo ni yo lo se ( le pone pausa al wii , y deja de bailar al igual que cody , gwen y chicaaventurera)

Gwen : y lo que paso fue que nos peleamos y nos recociliamos en los angeles , california

**Guest : Cody: ¿Te gusta Noah? , Gwen: Qué bien que hallas dejado a Duncan, ¿Lo dejaste para arreglar las cosas con Courtney o ella te gusta como algo más que amiga?  
**

Cody : no no me gusta no soy gay

Chicaaventurera : es encerio ,ni un poquito te gusta

Cody : no

Chicaaventurera : :(

Gwen : si deje a Duncan y ya volvimos , y courtney solo la quiero como amiga eso es todo

**Luisajonas123 : ****Para Cody:****En una escena de el especial caceria de celebridades se ve a Noah durmiendo sobre tu regazo y a juzgar por sus rostros esto no parecia molestarles. Entonces ¿Cual es tu posicion con Noah?**

**2) Eres tan tierno, y Gwen tan p*** a veces. ¿Por que sigues detras de ella si puedes estar con cualquier otra chica?**

PD: En el despierta-ton cuando Noah besa tu oreja y ambos se dan cuenta de esto huyen gritando, pero esta vez no lo hicieron... ¡Sospechoso!

** ,****Para Gwen:  
1) ¿No te averguenzas de ser amiga de Courtney aun despues de salir con su ex?  
2) Cody es la persona mas dulce del planeta ¿Por que eres tan mala con el?  
PD: Me caias bien en la primera temporada... Ahora no puedo decir lo mismo  
**

Cody : nuevamente que no me gusta noah , no soy gay y gwen no es ninguna puta aquí la única puta eres tu por insultar a gwen

Gwen : en verdad no , ya que todo se areglo y pues todos cambian hasta tu lo harias si estuvieras en un reality show y si cody es muy dulce pero no es mi tipo **  
**

**Dragon oscuro : ****Duncan y Gwen: como dirían que esta su relación? Y otra cosa, me gustan mucho las películas de terror, pero sobretodo de vampiros y zombies, hay alguna que me recomienden?**

Duncan : nuestra relación es simple y sin planeaciones dejamos que las cosas pasen sin planearlas

Gwen : pues a mi me encanta la película el amanecer de los muertos

**Reviews para leshawna y ****lyndsay**

**Nb y you : ****leshawna: porque usaste tu sosten como resortera habia mas opciones, exageraste un poco no crees? , Lyndsay: te sigue gustando Tyler?**

Leshawan : chica no se me ocurria nada en esos momentos

Lyndsay : si , aun me gusta Tyler **  
**

**Guest : Lindsay: ¿Sabes quien te pregunta esto? , LeShawna: ¿Odias o amas a Harold?  
**

Lindsay : umm , greta

Leshawna : lo amo

**Reviews para owen e izzy **

**Guest : Izzy: ¿Has violado a alguien o algo?**

Izzy : no , pero owen me a violado eso cuenta , o ya no cuenta si tu también participas

**NB y YOU : Owen: porque tu mama se parece tanto a Saidy? , izzy: sabes que dicen que te gusta noah?**

Owen : um no lo se , tal vez seamos familiares lejanos

Izzy : lose pero a mi solo me va a gustar mi owen

**Reviews para geoff , dj , justin , katie y sadie**

**Guest : DJ: ¿Prefieres a Katie o Sadie?  
Katie y Sadie: Dado a que las dos comparten un mismo cerebro, ¿Quien les gusta? ,Justin: ¿Eres asexual y te gustas a ti mismo?  
**

Dj : ninguna

Katie y sadie : trent , no justin , los dos

Justin : de mi mismo

**NB Y YOU : Dj: porque nunca buscaste pareja?**

Dj : por que no tengo la necesidad de tener una

**Luisajonas123 ****Para DJ:  
1) Eres sexy ¿Lo sabias?  
2) ¿Que paso con conejito?**

Dj : 1) am no lo sabia , pero gracias a ti ya lose y 2) el esta en los brazos de mi mama

**Dragon oscuro : Geof: cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a Gwen en la primera temporada, donde dijiste que la llevarías a una prendida fiesta? Y DJ: siempre fuiste de mis favoritos y me dio pena ver como los animales te atacaban constantemente durante la gira mundial, como lograste soportar eso?**

dj : lo soporte gracias a que pensé a que iba a romper mi maldición y jamás volveria a hacerles daño

Geoff : claro que si , la lleve a ella , a Duncan y a mi linda novia a una fiesta

**Reviews para sierra , courtney , trent y noah **

**Onix :**** para courtney: disculpa pero si tienes una obsesión con el DXG, otros participantes han pasado peores desgracias ( encierros en robots, calvicie , deformaciones genéticas, etc) y no han hecho tanto drama con solo un par de cuernos, no te parece que eres muy dramática?****  
2) que onda con scott? dices ser la chica perfecta y correcta pero te gustan los chicos malos?  
** courtney : 1) yo no tengo ninguna obsesion , y si acaso perecio que la tuve voy a dejarla ya que gwen y yo somos amigas de nuevo y 2) no solo era una ayuda que el me pidio para darle celos a la chica que le gusta

**Guest :**** Sierra: ¿Por qué te gusta Cody? , Noah: ¿Te gusta cody? ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito? , Courtney: ¿Te casarías conmigo? ,Trent: ¿Qué onda contigo y el nueve?**

Sierra : dah , por que es cody

Noah : no , no me gusta cody y mi libro favorito es el de la cabana

Courtney : lo siento , pero no , me gusta otra persona

Trent : pues tenia un tren de juguete que quería mucho una rueda se le cayo y solo me quedaron nueve

**Luisajonas123 : ****Para Noah:  
Te adoro. Pero algunas veces simplemente te encuentro todo rodeado de conductas homosexuales, (expresiones, forma de correr y gritar, el hecho de que nunca estuviste atraido hacia ninguna chica, etc) y especialmente con Cody (NoCo forever!), entonces ¿Hay una posibilidad de que seas gay?  
Para Trent:  
¿Que se sintio que Gwen te ilusionara y luego te botara en Luz, drama, accion?  
**

Noah : no , no hay ninguna oportunidad de que sea gay

Trent : algo feo , pero aun asi gwen y yo segimos siendo amigos

**Dragon oscuro : Courtney: ves? a eso me refiero, siempre amenazas con llamar a tus abogados, sabes que solo les estas llenando los bolsillos de dinero, verdad?**

courtney : es que eso es un habito el cual debo dejar y si se que les estoy llenando los bolsillos de dinero

**Nb y you : ** **Noah: eres gay?  
Courtney: por causa de tu mala actitud muchos fan de drama total te odian**

noah : por que la gente cree que soy gay

Courtney : eso lose , en las calles me insultan y abullean

**Reviews para Mike , jo , ligthnight y brick **

**Onix : para mike : 1) es para "mal" como te sueles llevar con mike y sus otras personalidades? 2) si eres la contracara del original, que piensas de " amazona zoey"?**

para brick: 1) que es lo que mas te gusta de jo? 2) si quieres ser militar a que te unirías, marino, areo o terrestre?

para jo: 1) te gusta brick? digo aparte de competir le hasta en el respiro 2) si brick se llegara a fijar en otra chica que harías?

mal: no les hablo casi , pero diría que bien y de amazona zoey que es sexy

Brick: ella no me gusta y sere militar terrestre

Jo : no me gusta el moja pantalones y me vale si se fija en otra chica , eso a mi no me importa

**Guest : Ligthing: ¿Por qué no te pintas el a bello a negro? Vito aka Mike: ¿Te gusta Anne Marie o ya no más?**

Ligthing : espera se se puede pintar el cabello , chavan increíble

Vito : anne marie claro que aun me gusta

**Nb y you : lidnick: Yo es hombre o mujer?**

Ligthing : jo , psss claro que es mujer , yo mismo la vi desnuda

**Reviews para Scott , b , sam , anne marie y Stacie**

**Onix : para scott: 1) en TDAS que onda con courtney? 2)sientes celos de la relacion de amistad de dawn y B?3) aun tienes miedo al tiburon mutante que te persigue? , para sam: cuantos video juegos has jugado en total? como te llevas con dakota/ dakota zoide?  
**

Scott : 1) le pedi ayuda para darle celos a dawn solo eso , 2) no ya que se que solo son amigos y 3) si

Sam : 1520 video juegos en total y con mi linda novia me llevo muy bien

**Guest : Stacie: ¿Cómo se llamaba tu tatarataratara abuelo? , Anne Marie: ¿Aún te gusta Vito?  
**

Stacie : Ernesto , es el nombre de unos mis tarataratarataratra abuelo

anne marie : si , aun me gusta y yo le gusto a el

**NB Y YOU : scot: si tratas mal a la dulce Dawn te las veras con nosotros , B: quien te enseño a construir y crear cosas con tanta facilidad?  
**scott : pss eso no me intimida

B : ( teclea en un teclado y se oye una voz ) , na dien me enseno yo solo aprendi

**reviews para tyler , alejandro , Harold y heather **

**onix : para ale: si hipoteticamente heather se estuviera por casar con x persona, tu que harias para evitarlo? o como reaccionarias? **

Alejandro : primero que nada la haría entrar en razón y al reaccionar me enojaría un poco con mi heather

**Guest : Tyler: ¿Qué se siente que tu novia te olvide a cada rato?  
Heather: ¿Eres virgen?  
Harold: ¿Por qué te gusta LeShawna?**

Tyler : se siente feo amigo

Heather : si

Harold : la pregunta correcta seria , por que no me gusta

**Nb y you : Tyler: sin ofender pero debes incrementar tu seguro de vida viejo  
**

Tyler : lo se , ya tengo varios

**Reviews para chris , chef y blaineley **

**Guest : Blaineley: ¿Qué sentiste al ser eliminada injustamente en China? Chef Hatchet: ¿Sabía qué tiene cara de violador?**

Blaineley: se sintió horrible

Chef : y crees que eso me importa

**Luisajonas123 : Para Chris: 1) Estuve viendo All stars y algo me llamo la atencion. ¿hay algo entre tu y esa planta o fue algo ocasional? XD  
**

Chris : que no viste le venganza de las isla la cuide como si fuera mi hijo

**Dragon oscuro : Chris: no te preocupa que el elenco libere su justificada venganza contra ti en cualquier momento? Y Chef: como aguantas la tentación de lanzar a Chris por los aires cuando tienes oportunidad de hacerlo?**

chris: por esa razón en sus contratos dicen que si me llegaran a hacer algo que pudiese lesionarme , serian metidos ala cárcel

Chef : por lo que esta en mi contrato

chicaaventurera : ahora los reviews generales y después les dare una sorpresa

**onix : 1) quien del elenco masculino recibió mas patadas a las "nueces"?  
2) para las parejas, cual seria la fantasia mas loca que harian y donde?  
3) cual seria la venganza que aplicarian sobre cris si pudieran por un dia?**

Todos : Duncan a recibido mas patadas en las nueces

Gwen y Duncan : hacer una película de amor y terror

Briggete y geoof : poder besarnos si que nos acabe el oxigeno

Todos : matar la planta de chris

**Guest : ¿Quien cree que Noah y Cody hacen linda pareja?  
**

Todas las chicas : ( alzan las manos )

**Dragon oscuro : si tuvieran la oportunidad de vengarse de Chris por todo lo que les hizo pasar, que le harian?, hicieron con el dinero que obtuvieron?**

Todso :matar a su planta

Duncan : gastarlo

Heather : no pude hacer nada con el

Owen : comprar comida y hacer fiestas

Cameron : ser un hombre

Chicaaventurera : ahora si la sorpresa , para el siguiente capitulo quiero que dejen preguntas para los hijos de loa chicos , y si vamos a viajar al futuro para que contesten , abajo podren los nombre y de quien son hijos , pueden cuantas preguntas quieran a los hijos esto va durar tres capitulo , pero solo le pueden hacer una a los padres

**Raven juliet : hija de Duncan y gwen y tiene 14**

**Luke Daniel : el hijo de Duncan y gwen tiene 16**

**Maddison erin : la hija de Duncan y gwen tiene 17**

**Caroline lucia : hija de courtney y trent tiene 15 **

**Eden angela : hija de courtney y trent tiene 16**

**Damian sebastian : hija de courtney y trent tiene 17**

**Chloe monic : hija de lydsay y Tyler tiene 14 gemela de migina**

**Migina kiona : hija de lydsay y Tyler tiene 14 gemela de chloe **

**Rachel Yannel : hija de heather y Alejandro tiene 14**

**Adrew roger : hijo de heather y Alejandro tiene 15**

**Loius hunter : hijo de heather y Alejandro tiene 17**

**Carter Joel : hijo de leshawna y Harold tiene 16**

**Diane charlote : hija de leshawna y Harold tiene 14**

**Ronald tyroner : hijo de dawn y Scott tiene 15**

**Amber michele: hija de dawn y Scott tiene 14**

**Nodyn Wilson : hijo de lighthing y jo tiene 16**

**Lucas Alfred : hijo de lighthing y jo tiene 17**

**Adele Nicole : hija de lighthing y jo tiene 14 **

**Abie estela : hija de zoey y mike tiene 15**

**Aaron wiliam : hijo de zoey y mike tiene 16**

**Alice sally : hija de izzy y owen tiene 16**

**Melani amanda : hija de izzy y owen tiene 15**

**Dinorah salma : hija de geoff y briggete tiene 14**

**Teresa fionna : hija de geoff y briggete tiene 15**

**Simon jack: hijo de geoff y briggete tiene 17**

**Astrid elizabeth : hija de cody y noah tiene 16**

**Jonathan Aster: hijo de cody y noah tiene 17**

**Meredith marcela : hija de cody y noah tiene 14**

**ginger margarita : hija de blaynely y chris tiene 21 gemela de cory**

**cory martin : hijo de blaynely y chris tiene 21 gemelo de ginger**


End file.
